Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime
by ChErRyBlOsSoM274
Summary: Sasuke's back and Tsunade suddenly gives them a mission in and entirely different universe. Read as Sakura finds out the life she had before Konoha and what relationship she has with everybody she has in the Vampire Knight Universe. This story has been adopted by KatlovesCats.
1. Chapter !

I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight.

* * *

Today was a day like any other for Haruno Sakura, the sun shining brightly through the white puffs of cloud floating through the sky and folk, civilian and ninja alike walking calmly throughout the peaceful village.

A shoulder length, cherry blossom pink, haired girl was taking a stroll to the Yamanaka flower shop to meet up with her friend Ino to talk about the latest gossip around the village and about their daily lives since it was a day where both kunoichi had the day off.

As the girl whose name was Sakura walked onwards to her destination, she was taking this time to reminisce over her life when she still had a team.

Naruto. The simple name made her think about the person. It had been at least 2 and a half years since she'd last seen him. After he left to train with Jiraiya she had been so engrossed with her training as well that she the topic of the certain blonde, loud mouth, knuckle headed shinobi hadn't crossed her mind.

One of these days this week was when the arrival of the loud mouth was due. Sakura thought about how strong Naruto had gotten when she last saw him and wondered if he matured since the last time they had meet.

Sasuke. If that name was spoken to Sakura before when she was a naive 12 year old genin she would of squealed at the sound of his name and rant on and on about said boy but now she's much more matured, she's gotten over her infatuation with the boy and started to focus on her career as a kunoichi of Konoha.

Now a days, training and working at the hospital were more important than gushing over a certain boy and thinking about her looks. Her child hood rivalry for the boy with her best friend Ino was over now, since Sasuke left the village in search for power from Orochimaru. Their rivalry of besting each other was still there and their friendship was re-built stronger than ever. Both girls decided to move on Ino focusing on her ninja career as well as Sakura and dating Kiba Inuzuka a member of Team 8 and part of Rookie 9.

Finally paying attention to her surroundings Sakura spotted a pair of ladies chatting loudly away a few steps ahead of her at a tea shop. It was not the ladies themselves that caught her attention but what they were talking about was what attracted her attention manly her ears.

"Did you hear the Blonde Prankster is back in the village with Jiraiya-sama and that Uchiha kid" spoke one lady, obviously not knowing that her hushed tone of voice was not at all quiet at all. "Ah, the monster fox and the Uchiha survivor, hasn't he been missing for 3 years" "Hai, it was rumoured that he left for the Snake sannin, Orochimaru-"'Blah Blah Blah' was the rest of what Sakura heard after se heard that Sasuke and Naruto were back in the village.

She was also wondering how these women knew such things, but being a young lady herself she knew that gossip gets around quickly. As she neared a corner, the scent of enchanting smells filled her nostrils as a shop with flowers of various colours and scents came into view.

Sakura quickened her pace and in at least 10 seconds was already entering the shop. The sight of many colours flooded Sakura's view as she made her way to the counter of the shop, where she spotted her blonde haired friend.

"Hey Forehead whatcha up to" greeted Ino , looking up at Sakura with a smile spread across her face and her stunning icy blue eyes glimmering with happiness to see her best friend slash rival. "Nothing much Piggy, just came for a visit and to catch up since we've both been so busy" gleamed Sakura letting a light smile grace her features and light up her beautiful, big, emerald green eyes.

"So, how's everything with Kiba" questioned Sakura looking at Ino who removed her apron and walked to the other side of the counter, to stand next to Sakura. With mischief dancing in her eyes, Ino replied "Everything's excellent Forehead, Me and Kiba-kun couldn't be better and don't get me started with matters in the bed he's such a-"Ino was cut off by the ringing of a bell, signalling someone entering the flower shop.

Footsteps were heard as the 2 girls looked up to see Kiba himself staring up at the girl with a raised brow and sly grin plastered on his face."Did I interrupt something" asked Kiba, staring at the 2 girls in front of him clearly amused at their expressions glued on their faces.

Ino was the first out of the 2 to snap out of the stunned daze and smartly replied back. "Of course Kiba-kun" Sakura resisted slapping her forehead which she grew into. "I was just about to tell Sakura about our adventures in the bedroom, the things you do like when you-"Ino was once again cut off but by Sakura this time who said "Ino-pig, I don't need to know about that" completely flushed and embarrassed.

Kiba bellowed out his laughter and turned to hug and kiss his girlfriend. Sakura finding this moment very awkward, decided to state her leaving but before she walked out the door Kiba spoke up after breaking off the kiss and said "Later, Saks wait before I almost forget Tsunade-sama said she wanted to talk to you and said sneak in some sake cause Shizune took all my Sake" finished Kiba trying to pull off a impersonation of the blonde Hokage.

"Hai, hai will do, Ja ne Piggy, Kiba" "Ja ne Forehead/Sakura" Replied Sakura as she exited the Flower shop and made her way to Hokage Tower not before getting a box of Sake, with a few things on her mind. Also keeping a few reminders in her head like talking with Ino later and make sure no one interrupts them along with the other girls, Hinata and Tenten and maybe Temari when she comes around.

Okay people. How is that? What do you think?

Also when I write down SONG FOR CHAPTER I'm just writing the song that i listened to while writing this chapter which also helps with bits of inspiration. There's a new song every chapter. Okay please tell me what you think and I'll carry on rewriting the story.

READ AND REVIEW :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter 2 re-write. I may change the pairing just to let you know but right know it will remain as a Sakura centric till later chapters, that's when I'll start writing in some KanameXSakura and obviously other pairings.

I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight

* * *

As Sakura made her way to Hokage Tower she was greeted with quite a few stares and whispers by the towns folk.

Ignoring the looks and chatter, she decided the best way was to just 'poof' into the Hokage's office to avoid wasting time, Sakura slipped the bottles of Sake into her pouch that she was carrying around with her, before rapidly going through the seals and 'poofing' to her destination.

INSIDE HOKAGE TOWER

Kakashi POV

It's been about half an hour since Sasuke, Naruto and Jiraiya-sama returned to the village and they still haven't quitted arguing, geez and to think it was difficult looking after team 7 then.

END OF POV

"BUT BAA-CHAAAAAAAN-""URUSAI BAKA" "TEME CAME BACK TO THE VILLAGE, HE DIDN"T DO ANYTHING BAD SO LET HIM OFF THE HOOK" complained Naruto to Tsunade who was struggling as to not strangle the blonde loud mouth in front of her.

"Hn, dobe let her finish" grunted Sasuke staring at the 2 blondes, who were talking about him."Hmmpfh, what do you think Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto turning to look at Kakashi, who was sweating like a pig by all the tension suddenly being placed on him.

"Yes Kakashi, what do YOU think" Tsunade emphasised, putting more pressure on the poor pervert who was stuck in between the heated glares being struck to him by both blondes.

"Ahehe um, I thin-"Kakashi was cut off when a 'poof' sound entered the ears of the 4 shinobi in the room. A cloud of dust flooded their view for a few seconds before clearing off to reveal the cute and beautiful Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Not noticing the males present in the room, Sakura stood up from her crouched position and walked up to Tsunade who was sitting at her desk with a raised eyebrow, until Sakura said "You called for me Shishou" before reaching into her pouch and pulling out the 2 sake bottles, placing it onto the desk of her Master.

"Ahhhhhhh, Sakura the person I just wanted to see" said Tsunade, snatching the bottles from their previous place before ripping off the top and chug down on the bottle like milk.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?" questioned Naruto looking at the girl whose back was facing them. By hearing her name, startled Sakura quickly turned around to be greeted with quite a sight.

There stood the 3 members of her genin team, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke.

Stunned by their appearance she took her time to look over the 3 starting with Naruto. He looked so much mature and was taller than she, herself. His outfit had slightly changed from when she was a genin, it was like his old outfit except it was black and orange. His sunny blonde hair was as shiny as every and by the way she held his gaze with his azure blue eyes it still held it's forever playfulness and fun nature.

Next she turned her attention to Sasuke. The boy who she USED to have a big infatuation on. He had out grown his cute and adorable face to grow into a handsome young man. His defined jawbone, high cheek bones and she noticed his obsidian eyes were darker and colder than before. His hair had grown longer but still remained the same duck butt shape.

She noticed also that with the uniform Orochimaru had made them where in Sound had certainly showed how much his work had paid off.

Last but not least her gaze landed on her old sensei who was finally her equal. He looked the same as ever with his silver gravity defying hair and mask which covered his face and headband over his left eye.

Kakashi looked up from his book as he could once again feel someone's gaze on him, he looked up to see his female student who surely grown over the years deciding to tease the girl he said " I know we haven't seen each other in a few years Sakura but you don't have to check me out" smirking behind his mask as he waited the girls reaction.

A reaction he wanted was a reaction he got when Sakura flushed red shouted out "PERVERT" then proceeded to punch him in the gut which resulted for him flying across the room and through the door to the other side and smash painfully against the wall, then was greeted by Gai who shouted "KAKASHI MY RIVAL WHO WAS THE PERSON WHO DEFEATED YOU SO EASILY" Kakashi could only bend his head forward pointing in the direction through the hole in the door to Sakura which resulted in Gai yelling out "YOUTHFUL SAKURA-SAN, YOU ARE SURE STRONG WILLED LIKE YOUR MASTER KEEP UP THE YOUTHFULNESS" then ended with a nice guy pose and walk away dragging Kakashi in tow.

"Dammit Sakura, that was the 5 door this week" slurred out Tsunade who was taking the effects off the alcohol and giggling madly at the reactions from her 2 stunned teammates.

* * *

Yay. Hopefully I'll be able to complete the 3rd chapter tomorrow so i can take that author note off and continue making the story. Don't worry, in the next chapter there will be mentioning's of Vampire Knight in the next chapter but until the .

READ AND REVIEW :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for abandoning my story, I've been having writers block.

I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight

SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: Miss A- Bad girl Good girl

* * *

"Ahem, anyway Sakura I have requested you here because along with your newly returned teammates and sensei you will be heading out for a B-rank mission to a school called Cross Academy" said Tsunade already chugging down the second bottle of Sake.

"WHAT! Tsunade-Shishou Sasuke just came back and your already willing to let him go for missions without the Elders knowing about his return" Sakura questioned Tsunade thinking her teacher was being reckless.

"Of course I'm not reckless Sakura" said Tsunade reading Sakura's mind "the Elders already have word of the brats return, but since there's going to be meetings and stuff about the Uchiha's return don't you think it would be best for him to leave the village under the watch of his teammates, also it would test his trust if he is actually willing to return to Konoha and serve loyally." finished Tsunade.

"Bu- 'huff' Hai" Sakura mumbled, agitated a bit by the sudden events happening.

"Anyways, back to the reason you were called here, this mission is pretty mysterious considering it should be placed as a S rank mission." "And why is that Baa-Chan?" asked Naruto.

"Because this mission is requested by someone in a different universe"

* * *

"KYA KYA KYA, IDOL-SEMPAI!" screamed crowds of girls with hearts in their eyes. "KONNICHIWA" chirped an electric blue eyed golden blonde haired teen.

"Hanabusa, I don't think Kaname-sama would appreciate your behavior especially if it causes more trouble for the prefects" stated a teen with short, strawberry blonde and amber eyes.

"Aww, come on Akatsuki lay back a bit enjoy the show" replied Aido.

A short, slender girl with red/brown eyes and short bark brown hair was shouting and trying her best to direct the crowd of girls in black uniforms into 2 neat lines but was failing miserably.

'Whistle' "Okay everyone get into 2 rows right now" whistled Yuki trying to get their attention. Suddenly a small group of girls decided to gang up on Yuki.

"Stop hogging the Night Class Yuki Cross just because your the daughter of the Headmaster" said a random girl, a chorus of 'Yeahs' started to irrupt from the group.

"Don't be silly it's my job as a prefect to make sure your back at your dorms by sunset" retorted Yuki.

All of a sudden, the rest of the Night Class came through the gates and past the crowds of girls and boys. "KYAAAAA~" the shouts and screams came back at full volume. Yuki stunned by the screams was forcefully pushed over to the side by the many girls as they tried in vain to see the males of the Night Class.

"Itai" whimpered Yuki, as she carefully lifted herself off the ground, then in a matter of seconds a pale hand was stretched in front of her and a voice as fine as silk was heard.

"Daijoubu, Yuki?" Yuki slowly looked up to see the person she admired for as long as she could remember. "Kaname-sama" Yuki whispered, lost in his garnet colored eyes.

Kaname helped Yuki up carefully, still locking gazes with her before a few coughs interrupt their moment, and Yuki turned around to face a group of angry girls. She quickly straightened her composure then spoke "Hai-i, Kaname-sama I'm fine, it's my duty as a prefect to look out for the Day Class students"

The girls stormed off but Yuki still held her strict composure, it failed a bit when Kaname put his hand on her shoulder the said "Please don't be like that Yuki, it makes me feel lonely" his hand slowly trailed up towards her face when another hand came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of his before it could touch his face.

By this time the crowd of Day Class students had already left to their dorms, which only left the Night Class students, Yuki and Zero.

"I suggest you go to your class Kuran-senpai you wouldn't want to be late would you?" question the silver haired teen never taking his gaze off the brown haired vampire.

"Of course _prefect_-_san_" smirked Kaname but just as he and the rest of the Night Class were about to leave for their lessons a loud 'BOOM' caught their attention.

Everyone's eyes were snapped towards the gate where the Night Class students had just come from before they heard a voice come from the big cloud of dust shout out. "TEME GET YOUR FATASS OFF MY FACE!"

Then running towards them from a distance was Headmaster Kaien Cross who was chirping with glee and shouting out "THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE!"

All that was going through everyone's minds was 'What's going on here?'

BEFORE ALL THIS HAPPENED

* * *

WITH NARUTO

"WHAT? How can that be possible Baa-Chan, I'm stupid and even I know that's not possible" screeched Naruto. "Well it is possible Naruto so _'BELIEVE IT'_" imitated Tsunade, a smug expression stretching across her features.

"Baa-Chan, you think VAMPIRES and let me _repeat_ VAMPIRES! Are real?" "Of course" "Aw, not this again"

"Okay enough with the chit chat just tell us what we gotta do" said Sasuke getting annoyed by the 2 blondes arguing about nonsense. He had to agree with the dobe but then it could be possible as well cause life as a shinobi was anything but normal and he should know since he spent 2 and a half years with power corrupted Snake sannin.

"Damn Uchiha, anyway your mission is to protect a school named Cross Academy, there has been incidents where victims have been dried of blood with only the corpse remained. The headmaster of this school was an old friend of the third and is worried about his students, nothing has happened to them but he just wants to hire extra protection, that was most of the information I got he said when you get their he'll explain more of the dangers and other precautions" Tsunade said tossing Sakura the mission scroll.

"It'll be maybe a 6 to 12 month mission, if you accept you'll be given a really big pay which could by you a 1 year's worth of Ramen. So do you accept" "Hai Tsunade-sama" replied Team 7.

"Tell Kakashi this after he finishes fighting Gai, then pack your weapons _only_ and me meet at the gates by 7 and tell Kakashi if he's a minute late I'll band Icha Icha paradise in this village and have all merchandise, movies, books and so burned and destroyed CLEAR?" "HAI!" "Yosh, now get the hell out of my office" Tsunade shouted.

* * *

OUTSIDE HOKAGE TOWER

"Wow Sakura-Chan you've gotten so strong since we last met" said Naruto ignoring all the stares he was getting from everyone. "Arigato, everyone's changed as well Ino and Kiba are to be engaged" "WHAT? That mutt getting married I thought I'd never see the day" muttered Naruto. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it too, also Neji, Temari and Kankuro are Jonin as well as all of Rookie 9 and Team Gai excluding you and Sasuke are chunin" smiled Sakura.

"WHAT BUT HOW CAN THAT BE I'VE GOTTEN SUPER STRONGER" yelled Naruto. "Hn, stronger my butt" said Sasuke which got him a awful reply from Naruto "Eww Sasuke, if we wanted to know about your butt we would of said so, you dirty perv."

Sakura bursted into a fit of giggles and Naruto howled out his laughter as Sasuke turned a light pink. "Naruto (giggle) stop (giggle, giggle) teasing Sasuke (giggle) " giggled out Sakura, a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks and a few tears escaped her eyes from all the teasing.

"Come on, let's go get sensei and get ready its nearly 7pm" said Sakura finally getting over her fit of giggles.

"Hn" "DATTEBAYO"

HALF AN HOUR LATER AT KONOHA GATES

"That pervert has one more sec-" Tsunade was cut off by a 'poof' of smoke, before the clod dispersed to reveal the silver haired, perverted ninja. "Hehe, looks like I'm just in time" chuckled Kakashi rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura and Naruto started to mumble things like 'this one time, it would've been alright if he was late' or 'damn pervert came on time, if he didn't it could've been a miracle so we wouldn't have to see that horrible book again.

"Ahem, anyway when you get there the Headmaster should be there to greet you here's a description (shows photo of a man with straw colored hair and eyes. His hair was put up in a pony tail and a big smile was on his face) Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped then Kakashi spoke up.

"You said he was a friend of the Thirds right" "Hai, he's over 200 years old and he looks so freaking young, Sakura your sub mission is also to find out his secret to stay so young and give it to me" Tsunade said, a serious expression on her face which made everyone sweat drop. "Hai Shishou"

"Anyways enough wasting time, it's time to go" smiled Tsunade performing handsigns a t an incredible speed that Sasuke and Kakashi had to use their Sharingan to read but it was too late, for they already disappeared.

Everything was dark for a while till a sudden white flash of blinding light came into sight before 'BOOM' Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi landed on a hard surface, dust blocked their vision. After a few seconds Naruto shouted out "TEME GET YOUR FATASS OFF MY FACE."

Looking up the 3 males waited for the dust to clear. When the dust settled a group of teenagers dressed in uniforms were standing, staring at them with surprised gazes before the same man they saw in the photo came running up to them and said "So you're the ninja I hired you look just like what you look in your photo's except wasn't there a girl with you" questioned the man.

Suddenly a scream was heard everyone looked up a few meters above the 3 males on a ground before a small black hole appeared in front of them and down dropped a Pink haired girl.

Everyone except Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi gasped as the girl looked up at them with big, innocent emerald, green eyes then said "Nani?"

"Sakura-Chan your hair grew" exclaimed Naruto stretching his hand out to touch it but instead landed on her boob.

Sakura looked down at where Naruto's hand landed for a few seconds before losing her temper. Naruto was to late in removing his hand as Sakura's hair covered her face before she gripped the hand _still_ on her boob, threw Naruto over her shoulders still holding on to him and on the ground behind her, creating a large pit. "SHANNARO BAKA!" she yelled and proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

"Ah, there she is" answered Kakashi before pulling out his orange book and started giggling like a school girl, while everyone was just gasping at Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

Wow. After writing this chapter I feel more confident in this story continuing and also the pairing. This is starting to turn out great I can feel it.

Please

READ AND REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

WaSsuP everyone. Hows life. Anyways sorry for not updating only 2 words "Troublesome School", anyways here's the next chapter. This will be more serious and big words will be used hopefully *sweatdrop*. On with the story.

I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight.

* * *

Sakura remained on the ground still beating Naruto to a bloody pulp while different emotions crossed everyone's minds and faces.

'SHE'S BACK!?' -Night Class

'Woah she's so scary, I feel sorry for the blonde' -Yuuki

'Who the hell are they?'- Zero

'*squeal* She's so cute' -Kaien

'Teehee you're so naughty, Hitomi' -Kakashi

**'Shannora baka! **CHAAAAA!'- Sakura and Inner.

'Stupid dobe, annoying Sakura, disgusting pervert'- Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sakura beating the crap out of Naruto then looked at Kakashi to see if he was going to do anything.

All Kakashi did was squeal like a school girl then flip the page of his stupid book. Sighing Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder then commanded Sakura to stop.

Snapping out of her angry demeanor, she turned to Sasuke with a glare but when she saw the look in his eyes she knew she was being stupid and reckless. She turned back to Naruto and saw what she had done to him.

Several broken ribs, a broken nose, 2 black eyes, some bumps on the head and a big scratch on his chest, starting from just below the collar-bone down to his waist and multiple bruises everywhere.

She started to tear up at the sight. "Gomen nasai Naruto-ku-un" sobbed Sakura in a weak voice, she started to heal him right away making Naruto groan in relief and discomfort from all the injuries he received.

Everyone was shocked except for Sasuke and Kakashi who knew this was a common thing and Naruto as well since he was in too much pain.

They were amazed by not only her looks but her power, by the time Sakura finshed healing Naruto, there wasn't even a trace of evidence to prove that Sakura even touched him.

Once she finished she helped Naruto sit up and asked if he felt alright, he stretched his muscles out and gave a content sigh before saying "Gomen Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to touch your chest it was an accident I swear, I was only reaching out to touch your hair" explained Naruto with a sad look evident on his face.

"It's alright Naruto, I apologize as well, I went to far and I hurt you more than you deserved ,if Sasuke didn't stop me I don't know what I would've done " spoke Sakura, she noticed Naruto clenched his fist when she mentioned Sasuke's name and _remembered_ there was one more thing she forgot to do.

She turned to Naruto just as he was about to stand up and said " Wait I forgot one more thing to do so that your healed completely." "I feel fine Sakura-chan see " to prove his point he moved around like a seal.

"No you silly baka I can't forget it, sit down in front of me, take your head band off and close your eyes." pleaded Sakura, Naruto shot her a questioning look but decided to listen, in fear of meeting another round of beating.

He did as he was told, he sat cross-legged in front of Sakura, removed his head band placing it on his lap before closing his eyes. "No peeping" giggled Sakura childishly, a light blush staining her face.

Everyone was standing in wonder and curiosity at the girl's sudden change in behaviour but kept quiet not wanting to disturb the scene about to happen. Sasuke was wondering what Sakura was up to, he moved from his place behind her and next to Kakashi who stopped reading his book to look down at his 2 students on the ground, wondering what they were up to now.

"Hai, hai Sakura-chan" replied Naruto closing his eyes and waiting for Sakura to attack him or something.

Just like with Tsunade, Naruto felt something soft touch his forehead and when he opened his eyes he saw a lot of cleavage but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the fact Sakura was kissing his forehead suddenly, the weight of today's events were lifted off his shoulders and he felt much more calmer.

Closing his eyes he letted out a content sigh and just sat there, enjoying the kiss with content and happiness. Ten seconds later, Sakura slowly moved her head back slowly, unpuckering her lips but her eyes remained closed.

She slowly slid back to her previous position on the ground enjoying the peaceful sounds of nature and listening to Naruto's breathing. By this point Naruto opened his eyes to stare at Sakura with a curious face. Slowly her lips tilted upwards until her face showed such an innocent and beautiful smile he realized what just happened and a bright red blush covered his face.

"Are you alright now, Naruto?" asked Sakura, her voice so calm and happy everyone suddenly felt more relaxed just by the sound of her voice. "H-hhai, Sakura-a cchan." blushed Naruto.

To everyone's surprise a voice snapped them out of their daze. "Who are these people, Headmaster Cross."asked a very suspicious Zero.

"Zero, these are the new guards I hired to help you and Yuuki protect the school." blabbed Kaien, looking at Sakura and Naruto with hearts in his eyes screaming 'KYA~' or 'KAWAII'.

"So you are *pulls photo out* Kaien Cross, Headmaster of Cross Academy?" questioned Kakashi, attention now back to his book but not before mentioning something along the lines of 'Must mention this to Jiraiya-sama.'

"Yes and you must be the ne-" Kaien was cut off by Sasuke "You said that already." who spoke in monotone.

"Well kiddies off you go to your classrooms, you don't want to be late do you, follow me Kakashi-san and Co." Kaien said before he started to skip off in the distance.

"Well come on, you can introduce yourselves later." monotoned Kakashi as well before beginning to walk off in the same direction with Sasuke in tow, leaving Naruto and Sakura sitting on the ground with Yuuki and Zero staring at them like some type of alien life form.

"Oh Yuuki, Zero come along too~ " sang Kaien still skipping. Naruto quickly stood up, dusted off the dirt then offered a hand out to Sakura who accepted it, as she stood up her long pink hair stopped up to her waist she noted, before following Naruto's actions before the duet sprinted off to catch up with their other teammates leaving Yuuki and Zero standing there.

"You don't think we scared them away do you?" Yuuki looked at Zero for an answer only to see him nowhere in sight, but then she heard his voice. "How long are you gonna stand there, baka?" teased Zero who was already catching up with everyone else. "Hey that's not fair, wait up" shouted Yuuki sprinting to catch up with Zero.

* * *

INSIDE HEADMASTERS OFFICE

"Explain what's happening Headmaster " demanded Zero pointing a finger at Naruto and Co. "Well, Zero my son-" *BOMB* *CRASH* "When did I say I was your son?" snapped Zero his fist slammed onto the desk that cracked in half under the pressure.

"Ah ha ha, well as you know there are level E's around the town and area and I know I can trust you and Yuuki to stop them, but it's too much danger and energy if you have to watch the Campus along with fighting off Level E's and keep watch on the Night Class " said Kaien sweatdropping at Zero's reaction.

"And how will they help, I doubt they'll even be able to fight off Level E's" retorted Zero, a large scowl covering his face. "Ahh, but Zero these are no ordinary people "exclaimed Kaien with a large smile on his face.

Zero raised a brow but waited for Kaien to continue, "They are NINJA~" hollered Kaien waving his hands frantically in the air like a mad man. "Ano sa, Ninja's aren't real even I know that, everyone does " yammered Yuuki looking at him with a 'are you serious' expression.

"OF COURSE NINJA ARE REAL. MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO 'TTEBYO AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" yelled Naruto flashing a huge, foxy grin.

"Hn, dobe "

"TEME"

"dobe"

"TEME"

*twitch* (Guess)

"dobe"

"TEME"

*giggle* *flip*

"dobe"

"TEME"

*twitch* *twitch*

*giggle*

"dobe"

"TEm-"

"SHANNARO" steamed an angry Sakura, shaking her fist in the air she bellowed "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP NOW I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU CHA~" which made Naruto, Kaien and Yuuki shrink back in fear, Zero and Sasuke raise a brow and Kakashi well, he just flipped a page from his DIRTY book and giggled again.

After that threat the atmosphere was filled with a pregnant silence. *chirp* *chirp*

"Well Kaien-san, I think it's time for introductions don't you think so?" murmured Kakashi, not taking his eyes off of his book. "Of course Kakashi-san" agreed Kaien taking a seat behind his desk.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi" "Hn Uchiha Sasuke" "UZUMAKI *glare* Naruto" "Haruno Sakura."

Zero froze when he heard Sakura's name, it was a name he hadn't heard in years since his family died by the hands of that **MONSTER. **Turning to face Sakura fully, his eyes roamed over her figure, from the soles of her feet to her emerald eyes of endless green, showing all the emotions racing through her mind and waist length cherry blossom pink hair.

Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply taking in her enchanting scent, he wondered why he hadn't smelled it before, it drove him wild even Yuuki's scent hadn't set him off like this before.

"Ah, Well as you know my name is Cross Kaien, Headmaster of Cross Academy " shining a bright smile at Team 7. "And this is Yuuki my daughter and Zero my so-" Kaien stopped speaking when he saw the glare Zero directed him from the corner of the room he now stood at.

They stood in silence, it was a bit less intense but still uncomfortable. Suddenly Kaiens glasses gleamed with excitement.

"Yuuki, Zero would you please show Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan around the school, I think me and Kakashi-san have some business to attend to" Kaien gushed before pushing them out of the room "Also when your finished Zero show Naruto and Sasuke their room same to you to Yuuki with Sakura-chan, and show them their uniforms that they will be expected to wear for they're stay here" he added before closing the door with a quiet ' click'.

Kakashi placed his book down and looked at Kaien who had a serious expression on his face. "Let's get down to business shall we Kakashi-san."

* * *

Okay people sorry this took so long it's finished now so enjoy. Also the more reviews faster updates no flames thank you. Please

READ AND REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 5

WaSsUp. Thank you for all the reviews, I'll make sure that THIS chapter is longer as a thank you. Also I'll make sure to check the grammar cause I just read through it and there was a few mistakes.-_-'

I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight.

* * *

The moon hummed softly in the midnight sky, its rays of light filled one of the many dark classrooms.

Students murmured among themselves, while waiting patiently for their teacher to arrive. One group in particular was having a conversation about a certain cherry blossom.

"Lies. I bet you it's not even **her**, just someone who looks like her Aidou " protested a girl with faded brown hair and slightly darker matching pair of eyes.

"How would you know, you never even liked her that much let alone hang out with her" retorted Aidou his electrifying blue eyes narrowing in frustration and irritation along with a bit of playfulness. " And you would know how?" countered Ruka narrowing her eyes to.

"Her scent, it smells" started a boy with mahogany hair and blue-tinted eyes "Stop Shiki, take a pill "cutted off a girl with light orange hair and cerulean blue eyes, tossing two pills in the air, one at a time, as Shiki caught them in his mouth.

"Did you see Kaname-sama, I'm sure he might know maybe we could ask him "exclaimed Aidou flicking his golden blonde hair out of his face. "Baka!" shouted Ruka bonking his head in the proccess, "You can't just ask Kaname-sama like it's a casual thing " she barked.

"Hm, maybe you could tell him since he's here now " suggested Akatsuki indifferently his short, wavy strawberry blonde hair falling into his amber red eyes. Gasping the 2 turned around to see Kaname facing them with closed eyes.

"K..Kana..me..sama" stuttered Aidou and Ruka with wide eyes fulled with shock and surprise. "Is there something you need to ask me Aidou, Ruka" he questioned in difference showing in his garnet coloured eyes.

Finding the courage to speak, Aidou spoke up "Kaname-sama, it's about the girl we saw earlier, you know the one with the pink hair is it **her**" he emphasised hinting on who, they were talking about.

"Does she remember us" questioned a slightly unsure Ruka gripping the green book in her arms tightly. Kaname stared at them before saying "I cannot speak as she has been gone to long for me to know such" was his soft answer.

Aidou fell down anime style while everyone else just sweatdropped. 'Leave it to Kaname-sama to bring our hopes up' they thought depressed with the answer they received.

"**Her** scent, it smells different unlike before " commented Shiki opening a box of pocky before taking out a few and handing the box to Rima, in which she greatly accepted. "Hmm, what do you mean?" said Aidou before he inhaled and froze.

Everyone was curious to why he suddenly froze so they inhaled as well before coping Aidou's movements.

A sweet scent was drifting throughout the school, it was magnificient even better than Yuuki's. Kaname sat down by the window as Seiren stood next beside him, coming out from the shadows. "Kaname-sama, daijoubu?" she asked quietly "Hai" he replied back closing his eyes and placing his hands in his lap.

Shiki stared out the class window and up to the moon as clouds from afar slowly made their way in waves towards the big, round light. Memories filled with pink started flashing through his mind as he started to recite.

* * *

_Flash Back_

A 6-year-old Shiki sat beneath a Sakura tree in a big field fulled with blossoming flowers and fruit bearing trees. He sighed relaxing against the trees bark before pulling out a box of pocky and beginning to open it.

Finally getting a chocolatey stick out he was just about to take a bite from it when sobbing came from the other side of the tree. Surprised, he slowly turned around and quietly crawled to peek over the other side when a blob of pink came into view.

His eyes widened as he noticed it was a little girl that he sometimes saw with Kaname. Her long cherry blossom pink tresses fell to the ground in a silky mess, tears streamed down her face and her eyes were closed so he couldn't see what color they were. Sobs racked her tiny form as she sniffled trying her best to stop the on coming tears.

Deciding that he did enough staring he wanted to ask what was wrong. Clearing his throat, just to catch her attention he asked "What's wrong?" he mustered to say in a soft voice. Pausing her waterworks she looked up at him with glassy emerald eyes so innocent and fulled with life.

His own blue eyes widened again, her eyes showed her many emotions like a story book. Sadness, loneliness, betrayal and a little bit of anger ran through her eyes.

A 4-year-old Sakura stared up at the strange, familiar looking boy in front of her. She realises it's one of Kaname onii-chan's friends but couldn't recall his name. Also realizing that he asked her a question she quickly responded "Iie" before the water works started again.

Shiki, who now sat in front of the petite girl started to scratch the back of his head in thought, not really knowing what to do. "What happened?" his voice came out blunt and straight to the point. Realising how just said that he was going to apologize until she stopped crying and looked at him with big watery eyes.

"K..Ka..na.a..me. -chan l..ewf me fow his f.. Wuka ..and.. Aiwou" stuttered the small girl still shaking and sniffling. "He sai..d he diwint wan..na pway with me and wante..wd to pway wif dem" she said a bit more clearly finally calming down.

Shiki stared at the little girl in front of him with curiosity and guiltiness. He knew how it felt to be lonely at times but that's why he had Rima and Ichijo.

Sakura had relaxed and was now staring at the silent boy in front of her. A blush stained her face as she noticed his intense gaze on her. They sat in silence with Sakura staring at him with big eyes blinking every now and then before squirming and Shiki now leaning against the tree tilting his head to the side.

Suddenly Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore, "A..ano sa, what's your name" she whispered her voice coming out like honey as she gazed at him with an innocent look. Startled by her voice now he strained to keep the blush rising up his neck down.

After a few minutes he answered "Senri Shiki but you can call me Shiki" he spoke taking looking at the pocky in his hands. Sakura stared as well before introducing herself, "Ano Shiki- kun, my name is Sakuwa" she said a smile on her face as she held her hand out.

Sakura was waiting for him to shake her hand but what she didn't expect was to feel him place something in her hand while his other one closed around her's as to not drop it. Opening her eyes she looked down in her hand to find some sticks of chocolate pocky.

She gasped and looked at him, he was sitting under the shady tree obviously avoiding the sun light, she tilted her head to the side in question as he bit his pocky with closed eyes not looking up.

Bending her head down she said "Arigato, Pocky-kun" with a huge blush staining her face but was covered by her hair. Young Shiki was lost in thought, her name it was just like the Sakura tree they were sitting under and it really did suit her since she looked like one, well except the tree part but she was delicate.

Turning around he stared at the trees bark, he felt around his pocket for something Sakura noted. Pulling out his hand after a few seconds a sharp shiny pocket knife was in his hands. Sakura's orbs widened frantically worried for what he might do.

Getting into a more comfortable position Shiki started to carve something into the tree, sparking Sakura's interest. Moving closer for a better look, Shiki had carved the words _'Pocky and Cherry Blossoms'_ into the Sakura tree before sticking the pocket knife back in his pocket.

"Pocky-kun, why did you do that?" queried Sakura. All she got as a reply was "What do I remind you of?", thinking Sakura bursted out "POCKY" which got her a small chuckle from Shiki "And well you remind me of Cherry Blossoms and since this is the first place we met this can be our place" he explained, pulling out some more pocky.

Sakura bursted out in a fit of giggles. Smiling a charming smile she stretched her hands out to Shiki before saying "Of couwse, Pocky-kun this is ouw cownew." Grabbing ahold he lifted his weight off the ground. "Hahahaha Tag youw it" she teased sticking her tounge out before running through the colour full flowers.

Shiki inhaled deeply taking in her beautiful scent, before standing up and going off to chase her. The sun beamed down on them as the 2 played the day away without a caqre in the world.

A breeze came blowing Sakura's hair slightly, she turned to face Shiki with her emerald orbs before flashing him a smile and still running off ahead. Shiki slowed down a bit taking in the young beauty in front of him.

From the way her tresses flowed to the way her orbs shined, he let his blush stain his pale skin as he looked at her with admiring eyes.

The sun was beginning to set and the pair collapsed down back under the tree huffing and puffing from the days activities. Giggling Sakura turned to sit in between his legs, her back facing him.

Shiki sat back against the tree sighing, he relaxed when Sakura leaned back into his chest and closed his eyes. For the first time ever he finally felt at peace, maybe going outside more wasn't such a bad idea if it was going to be this fun.

He heard a small sigh as Sakura turned to the side, put her arms around him and slowly closed her eyes, drifting between the realms of staying awake and sleep. Choosing the latter she let out a small yawn before drifting off into a peaceful sleep with the smells of pocky and cherry blossoms in her head.

Looking at her sleeping form, Shiki was drifting to the same realm as well and chose to too. Getting comfy he wrapped his arms around her playing with the tips of her pink locks before falling to sleep well forgetting about a certain meeting he had with his friends.

* * *

Today had numerous amounts of things to be done for young Kaname, he sighed before sitting down at a chair as his friends Aidou and Ruka who were cousins began arguing with each other on the long table as the Aidou Mansion.

Akatsuki was just watching them with bored eyes not really interested in anything except the small sparks he got when staring at Ruka who kept glancing at Kaname before Aidou announced that she liked him which got him a bonk on the head.

Rima and Ichijo were chatting and Shiki wa- wait where was Shiki? The thought ran through his head before he dropped the matter, letting his mind drift to a certain cherrry blossom.

He felt guilty now, he shouldn't have been so mean he could've letted her come it wasn't that big just a playdate with his friends but with Aidou shouting to you from every direction and complaining for everyone else it was hard to concentrate.

Correction he should've checked who he had shouted at first.

8 hours before

"Kaname-sama, I doubt blah blah blah" Aidou ranted which Ruka retorted to. He was waiting for Sakura, she said Okaa-chan wanted her for a moment then she'll come back.

Chattering from the group got louder and his eye brow started twitching, Aidou kept shouting at him from all directions and everyone else kept talking. Twitching his irritation was rising and it was the last straw when someone tapped his shoulder.

Turning around he shouted "WHAT DO YOU WANT, BAKA?" everyone quieted down now staring at the scene in front of them. Sobs quickly filled the room, Kaname looked down and his eyes widened in shock at the person standing in front of him. "Gg..omen..n On..nii..chan If.. yo.u didwn..t w..an.t .m..e .h..ere .yo.w. co..ulwdve.. sa..y . " she stuttered before running out with streams of tears running down her face.

"SAKURA WAIT, GOMEN" he shouted and was about to chase after her but was stopped when Ichijo held him back. "Let her cool down then apologize and gomen nasai Kaname, if we weren't so loud you wouldn't have shouted" he said bowing down.

Everyone followed as they realised it was their fault to. Sighing he nodded before sitting down worrying about Sakura.

BACK TO KANAME

*Huff* Looking at the time it was already 5'o clock. 'It's getting late I need to find Sakura now' he thought, standing up. "Huh, where are you going Kaname-sama" said Ruka with longing eyes.

"I must take my leaving now, it was nice being here but I must go it is getting late" said Kaname and right he was when butlers came in to escort the others. "Hey where's Shiki?" asked Rima looking around.

"Oh no, the baka forgot again" she groaned slapping a hand to her face. "It's alright. Anyway see you later" yelled Aidou to eveyone, a huge smile on his face. "Oh and Kaname-sama" he spoke "Yes?" Kaname replied, "Tell Saku-chan I said Hi" he hollered waving his arms frantically.

"Hai" and with that said Kaname walked out of the mansion in search for a pink haired little girl.

* * *

He looked everywhere for her and just when he decided she would've gone home he saw a blob of red hair under a Sakura tree in a field. Focusing better he realized it was Shiki, walking closer her realized there was pink blob on his sleeping form.

So can you imagine the surprise when he found our little cherry blossom in the arms of Senri Shiki under a Sakura tree that had the words _'Pocky and Cherry Blossoms' _carved in it?

His eyes softened when he stared at Sakura and his brow rose when he looked at Shiki who had a stick of pocky sticking out of his mouth.

Shiki could feel someone's eyes staring at them, so opening his eyes to reveal a blue orb he saw feet, slowly looking up the pair of feet he was met with the face of Kuran Kaname who had a raised brow.

Reading the silent message, he carefully lifted Sakura like he was holding a baby and handed her to Kaname who in turn nodded to him. Before walking away Kaname said "Arigato Shiki, oh and Rima said next time if you don't come she's gonna take all that pocky of yours" he chuckled quietly.

Shiki's eyes widened before they closed again, a smile adorning his face this time. "Heh, but it was worth it this time, eh" he spoke to himself.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

His mind suddenly reeled back into reality, he watched as the wave of clouds covered the moon and the candles around the room went out. "Now is the time of the Vampires" Kaname whispered as everyone's eyes turned red.

Cherry Blossom petals flew past the window and the aroma of pocky filled the air.

* * *

OMG. What do you guys think is it good? Anyway this as you can tell is the Night Classes or more so Shiki's point of view or chapter. Please review.

READ AND REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

WaSsup everyone. Okay, someone said they really wanted this as a Shiki/Saku fic but just to let you know this will hopefully remain as a Kaname/Sakura fic or I might just make another fic with Shiki/Sakura. Also thank you for all your kind reviews. And for Sakura's violence issues let's just say mood swings, and I mean which girl wouldn't hit a guy if his hand so 'accidentally' lands on her 'chest' unless they likey. O_O

I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight.

Plopping on to her bed, Sakura sighed her mind racing with thoughts as she reflected so far on what has happened on their current mission.

They had gotten to know Yuuki and Zero a bit more, they learned that the 2 were not the Headmasters real children, they were adopted at very young ages, reason? unknown. Yuuki also explained to them about the Night Class.

They were a group of aristocratic vampire that live on the campus in the moon dorm, Yuuki and Zero's job as guardians were to keep the Day Class away from them as well as to keep their secret protected.

At this Sasuke snickered to himself but Zero caught it and glared at him which Sasuke gladly returned.

Naruto being the idiot he was could only say "So they have powers?" which earned him a bonk on the head by Sasuke. "TEME, WHAT DID I SAY TO MAKE YOU DO THAT, HUH? I WAS JUST ASKING A QUESTION!" he shouted in anger shaking his fist.

Sakura face palmed but was glad for Naruto's idiocy since it stopped a fight with Sasuke and one of their clients. Sighing she turned to look at Yuuki who was chuckling nervously in the background whispering to Zero for him to calm down.

From there the group continued the tour with Sakura or Naruto asking questions about certain things and mainly Yuuki answering them, while Sasuke and Zero standing behind them with their irritated and gloomy attitudes. While walking past the fountain, Sakura realized that Zero would glance at her from the corner of his eyes, which she noted were a beautiful lilac purple.

Blushing at what she just thought Sakura recited in her head, we are not to fall for our clients, the main focus is the mission and only the mission and ninja's do not show any emotion even for the dead. Sighing, which she noticed she had done alot, Sakura walked up behind Naruto who was babbling to Yuuki about the wonders of ramen and how Ichiraku's was the best place.

Sasuke also noticed the looks sent to Sakura and inwardly scowled for reasons unknown to him. He felt strange emotions course through him when he saw Zero staring at what was _HIS- _Wait when was Sakura ever his? He never felt any attraction to her, we'll maybe when they were younger but that was when they were still a team and he didn't leave for Orochimaru.

He may have felt at least a bit of emotion for her but he thought he broke his bonds and made it clear when he left Konoha for power. Shaking his head inwardly he just sighed and thought of ways to defeat Itachi.

Zero had his eyes on Sakura the whole time, besides when he was glaring at Sasuke or looking away before he got caught. He just couldn't help but wonder if she at least still remembered him, unless those _leeches_ got to her first then he was screwed.

Returning from her thought's Sakura stared out the window of her room, her uniform that Yuuki brought her layed neatly on the hanger inside the wooden closet in the corner of her small room. Eyeing it, Sakura lifted herself off the bed and to the uniform.

In her opinion, the skirt was to short that she wasn't able to wear short's underneath it but why was she criticizing it when she hasn't even worn it yet? Grabbing the hanger, she padded off to her joint bathroom, it had a shower, sink and toilet and medicine cabinet with a mirror that hung on the cabinet door.

Walking in, she stripped off her ninja attire (from shippuden) and changed into the Day Class uniform which consisted of a black jacket with white lining, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black mini-skirt, black knee-high socks and a pair of dark coloured boot. Also with customized rose insignia buttons and cuff links as well as her prefect sash.

Going into her room she looked at the mirror at the black framed dressing mirror at the end of her bed. Walking up to it she stared at her self, it showed a bit too much cleavage which she disliked a lot, showed her legs too much and made her ass stick out. Sighing at the uniform she grabbed her weapons to see if she could hide them anywhere on her.

'Huh, at least it's easy to move around in' she inwardly snorted but shuddered at the thought of Jiraiya or Kakashi or even any of the other perverts seeing her like this. She thought of many places to hide her weapons, she had a few senbon in her hair, along with 2 kunai to hold it in place, 2 smaller but sharp kunai that were dipped in poison earlier, were attached to small hoop earrings, she could just clip the kunai on and off so it was easy.

On 1 thigh she had a tanto and on the other she has attached a scroll with weapons of all sorts. Running out of places to hide weapons she pondered on what Ino told her to do and sweat dropped at the pig's behavour, grabbing 2 senbon she squished them into her clevage and scowled but remember what Ino told her.

_FLASHBACK_

The 2 were eating at the Bar-B-Q when Ino told her some convenient places to hide weapons. Ino was on a C-rank mission to find some herbs that were only located in the west side of the borders just inside of Konoha and to get them immediately for 4 injured Jonin that just came back from a A-ranked mission.

She always kept at least some weapons on her when she went out just in case of Nuke-nin or Iwa or Kiri nin. Well on her way back to the village, she was ambushed by genin ranked Kiri-nin defeating them she only had 2 kunai and a poisoned senbon. As she feigned hurt the ninja came up to her, and this is where her seduction skills came in, just as the guy was about to touch her she grabbed the kunai from her cleavage and pushed it to the pressure point on his neck, killing him instantly.

She made it back with only 2 scratches but it was nothing, she said it was good for Sakura to saying to her "My precious baby's growing up and has a chest to live up to the name of Tsunade's apprentice" in a teary voice. Sakura groaned at Ino's motherly attitude and banged her head against the table which got her a lecture from Ino about making her already big forehead BIGGER.

_END FLASHBACK_

Tired of trying to find hiding place she just decided to wear a clock over her uniform, not caring about the rules seeing as she could hide her katana and larger weapons inside without question. Grabbing a cloak from her wooden closet, she slipped it on grabbing her weapons pouch and belt before attaching it to her hip.

Looking in the mirror she sighed once more, the cloak was pretty it looked like the Akatsuki cloak but without the clouds and red lining and was customized more to her liking. It was black and more smaller to fit her figure, had a hood and from the bottom slowly winding to stop underneath her breast were pink cherry blossom petals.

Smiling at her dress choice, she sweat dropped when she remembered she started her mission officially tomorrow, heading back into the bathroom but with a change of pajamas she closed the door and turned the shower on.

**With Kakashi And Kaien**

"In Tsunade-hime's report it seems that you have a recently returned ninja that has come back from being missing for 2 and a half-years?" questioned Kaien, sitting behind his desk sipping tea. "Ah, yes that would be Sasuke but don't worry he won't do anything rash" answered Kakashi leaning against a wall in he room.

"And Uzumaki-san has a demon sealed within him?" clarified Kaien with a raised brow. "Well if there are Vampire's of course there can be demons, but do not worry it is under control it won't be able to escape. It's been sealed away and chances for it to escape is 0 to nil" he replied again.

"Ahh, now this one is an interesting one, _Haruno Sakura_, apprentice of Tsunade-hime herself, Konoha kunoichi and chunin" read aloud Kaien from the scroll in front of him. Kakashi raised a brow " I know my student has been trainning with legendary Tsunade-sama herself but what's so-" Kakashi was cut off by Kaien "wait let me finish on her profile it says chunin but on her personal profile it says ANBU, has completed 109 D-Rank missions, 98 C-Rank, 99 B-Rank, 78 A-rank and 108 S-Rank missions over the past 2 and a half years Team 7 has been separated. Parents: deceased and is in care of family friends. Has surpassed Tsunade to a new level but has kept her identity low, only people who know of this information are Team 10, Team 8, Team Gai, Tsunade-hime, Shizune-san and You and I" finished Kaien with a grim face.

When Kakashi heard that it took his mind to let it sink in for a few minutes, before his eyes widened in surprise "Why would Tsunade-sama give information about my students to a client, no offense" interrogated Kakashi straightening his composure to look at Kaien.

"Because my dear old friend" started Kaien, Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly before it creased showing that he was smiling underneath his mask "Ah, so you _still remember_ Kaien" chuckled Kakashi. "Of course not, but now is the time to celebrate the home-coming of _her_" implored Kaien staring out his window as the moon's rays entered the room.

Kakashi looked at Kaien who had a serious face before chuckling nervously "Ah, sorry to ruin your moment but my team needs a place to train" bluntly spoke Kakashi pulling out his book, leaning against the wall and beginning to giggle.

"KAKASHI YOU RUINED MY MOMENT~" wailed Kaien childishly, fake tears streaming down his face. "Hm, did you say something?" asked Kakashi looking up at Kaien with a 'I don't care' look. "Mou, you're so mean~" he cried he stopped when there was tapping at his window. Looking up the 1 men stared at the window before Kaien went to go open it .

"Kya~ it's a bird" he squealed but before he could say anything else the bird flew in and began to circle the room screeching "AHO BAKA, AHO BAKA." Kakashi sweatdropped at the scene of Kaien crying while chasing after the bird that flew around the room.

And imagine the looks Kaien got when Yuuki and Zero walked in, to be greeted with the site of the Chairman running around like an idiot with the bird shouting everywhere. "Yuuki my beloved daughter, save me~" he cried. "Isn't it late to be making so much noise " sighed Yuuki opening the same window that slammed shut, so the bird could fly out.

After a few more words to Kaien the bird flew out but not before squawking "Kaien no Baka, Kaien no Baka." Yuuki tried her best to suppress her giggles, but found it helpless when she suddenly bursted out laughing with Zero snickering in the background and Kakashi giggling at his stupid book.

"Well Kakashi-san, I do think it is getting late and you need to get your rest so Yuuki, Zero can you please show Kakashi-san his room please you'll be starting your job as well so you need to get some rest for tomorrow, you too Zero and Yuuki the Night Class should already be in their dorms I presume?" he said getting a nod in return "Well if that's it Oyasuminasai, Kakashi-san, Yuuki, Zero" he exclaimed happily. "Oyasuminasai" whispered Yuuki as Zero and Kakashi only nodded in reply before they headed off to Kakashi's room.

**WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE**

Sasuke was still awake lying in his bed while Naruto on the other hand was hugging his pillow, snoring away. He glanced out the window recalling all the earlier events. He had already gotten rid of the Snake sannin, and Itachi was still out there somewhere but now vampires.

Tch, everyone changed and they're moving to fast it was.. _annoying_. But Sakura oh sweet, sweet Sakura-chan has changed the most, she was the cherry blossom of Konoha and one of the strongest kunoichi's if not just the fire country but the 5 shinobi nations as well.

He knew of Tsunade's goals for Sakura, since Kabuto has been gathering information off not only her but the other Kage. They say that Sakura was almost the perfect killing machine with all the training she's been getting by not only Tsunade but other secret trainers.

Kabuto say's it has something to do with the Kage but they will never just teach a Konoha Shinobi they're villages secrets even for a peace treaty. And anyway Sakura was, IS to weak to beat anyone or himself, she doesn't possess the sharingan or any other ability to make her strong so why would everyone be interested in her.

Even the Akatsuki has had their eyes on her for a while now but they were still out there collecting the tailed beast. 'Hm, so annoying how she's littering my thought's. She's a weak burden that has nothing more to do than to have someone to rely on to protect her' he thought before drifting off into the slumbers of darkness.

**NORMAL POV.**

Everyone that night never realized a pair of small black, beady eyes watching from the tree. They all looked out the window to the moon not seeing the small bird staring at them with an intense gaze, Zero felt something watch him but decided to brush it off.

From afar a little girl with grayish/purple hair with a matching pair of eyes, giggled, putting down the binoculars looked at the same bird from before fly into the room. It ruffled it's shiny black feathers before landing on the window ledge as a light breeze entered the room blowing the white curtains slowly.

A boy about the same age as the others walked into the room, his silver hair was a little longer than of Zero's and a pale white mask adorned his face covering his eyes from view. "Have you seen him yet, Maria-chan?" he questioned letting his soft voice float through the room.

Giggling she whispered "I found you" with a delighted smile.

OMG O_O that was so killing me man. I couldn't really find a way to describe anyone in this chapter cause of the way I ended it in the last one. Anyway, we are gonna have some new faces soon but let's not hurry to much aye? Okay thank you again for the reviews but once again

READ AND REVIEW

or else I'll take longer to review oh and no flames just something that might improve the story.

READ AND REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

WaSsUp everyone :3 Sorry for the late um update. Thank you for all your reviews and yup Arigato ;3 Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy ;3

I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight.

* * *

'Beep' 'Beep' 'Be-SMASH' "Urghhhh" groaned a certain pinkette, popping her head out of the pale grey sheets covering her form. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Sakura stretched like a feline before letting her vision to adjust as her eyes met pale grey walls.

Blinking at the change of view before realizing yesterday's events, she yawned before looking at the smashed alarm clock on the floor, sweat dropping she racked a hand through her pink locks then started twitching at the tangle of knots all in her hair.

Sighing she looked around the room for a pair of scissors, looking on the side to her bedside table (**Don't question me about that not being described before okay, she just saw it now -_-') **a pair laid there conveniently. Grumbling about not being able to bring her own things she shuffled to the bathroom.

Rummaging through the medicine cabinet she found all her necessities that she would need druring her stay, finding a brush she closed the cabinet, coming face to face with her reflection in the mirror. Racking the brush through her pink tresses, she began to untangle all the knots in her hair. Running her fingers through her hair again she was finally satisfied that any knots were gone.

Looking back in the cabinet she found a comb then began snipping and trimming at her hair. Slowly pieces of hair began to drift to the ground in a tidily manner. Finishing up, she gave her hair a once over before she smiled at her reflection, her once long hair was back to its normal shoulder-length, spiky hair style.

Heading back into the room she grabbed her uniform before rushing back in, locking the door and turning on the shower, jumping in and washing off the sleep still in her system.

After a few minutes Sakura came out looking sparkling clean and beautiful in her Day Class Uniform. Walking to where she dumped her weapons, she began to attach her weapons and medical pouch along with her shuriken pouch then started to place any other weapons on her body since she decided she was just gonna wear a cloak over it anyway.

Sighing she looked around to see if there was any clock around to find out what the time was but sadly there was none, exiting the bathroom once, more she strode across the room to face her dressing mirror giving herself a once over. Grabbing the shoes from the bottom of her closet, she slipped them on before skimming through her bag with the rest of her weapons in it, pulling out a small black box the size of her palm.

Opening the lid, there laying delicately was a familiar silky red ribbon given to her from her best friend and rival Ino. Smiling fondly at the memory it bought back she picked the up the ribbon and tied it up in her hair like how she used to when she was younger.

Looping it one last time she let her hands drop to her sides as she stared at the brilliant red bow atop of her head in the mirror. Reaching back into her closet one last time she grabbed her cloak swinging it over her shoulders, puling her hands through her sleeves and straightening it out, she walked out of her room, closing and locking the door behind her before turning around to be greeted with shining blue orbs.

"OHAYO, SAKURA-CHAN" chirped a happy Naruto jumping up and down in his ninja attire. Twitching Sakura decided to ignore the fact that it was what something in the morning and other students are getting ready and that they really don't need a loud, mouthed blonde shouting throughout the school.

"Ohayo Naruto, what are you doing here? And where's Sasuke I thought you and him are rooming together?" questioned Sakura beginning to walk with Naruto alongside her. "And where's you're uniform? If I heard correctly Kaien-san said...

_FLASHBACK_

"Also when your finished Zero show Naruto and Sasuke their room same to you to Yuuki with Sakura-chan, and show them their uniforms that they will be expected to wear for they're stay here" he added before closing the door with a quiet ' click'.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So yeah, I think you should-" "NARUTOOOOOO!" roared a midnight blue haired boy steaming down the hall towards them and the person who interrupted Sakura. "DOBE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" fumed Sasuke speeding on to his target. "Ahehehehhehehe bye Sakura-chan" Naruto chuckled out nervously before speeding off down the opposite direction with a raging Sasuke on his heels.

Sweat dropping at their behaviour before beginning to make her way to the chairman's office again pondering on what Naruto might've did to make Sasuke act like that.

After giving up on what Naruto would've possibly done, she started to observe her surroundings. Her black shoes tapped quietly against the brown, varnished floor glimmering from the morning light, pouring out of the windows which also lighted the creamy white and chocolate-brown walls.

Chandeliers hung from the roof, filled with many candles and lamps were placed along the hall. Looking outside she noticed students were beginning to line up outside, chattering voices soon filled the once quiet morning as friends greeted each other, some rubbing the sleep out of their eyes while others chose to just lie down on the benches.

Smiling she let the morning suns ray's beam down on her form , even though her cloak was preventing more warmth and light to touch her skin she was still happy to feel it warming her face. Content with just smiling she closed her eyes and began spinning slowly all the while bathing in the sun's rays, not noticing a figure lost in his own thoughts strolling forward till it was too late.

Lavender orbs widened as his sight of vision was filled with cherry blossom pink before not to long after a body smashed into his chest causing him to react fast by sticking one leg back and wrap his arms around the other person freezing there movements.

Gasping Sakura gripped the persons back who had wrapped their arms around her freezing her movements. Her face landed on a broad chest as the scent of the fresh forest and the person's own unique scent filled her nostrils.

The persons eyes widened more at the feel of the other persons hands grip his back, directing his gaze downward he was met with a shining red bow atop of a head of pink locks, sniffing in the scent caught his nose as he froze in his place making Sakura look up and be greeted with silver locks curtaining widened purple orbs.

Emerald clashed with lavender neither breaking away as if hypnotized by the very presence of the other. Memories flashed through emerald eyes but not quite recalling where she's seen these eyes before, lavender was flashing with many emotions as he remembered many memories and events happening as if only moments ago.

_"Hurry up Zero- kun, Ichi-kun and Yagari-sensei are waiting for us" "Ne, what's wrong Zero-kun?Cat gotcha tongue?" "Come with me, I'll show you something special, ne?" "I love you Zero-kun, Ichi-kun. Promise me we'll be together forever?" __"We Promise"__ "Arigato gozaimasu" "ZERO-KUN, ICHIRU-KUN AHHHHH HELP ME !" __**"You can't see her again" **__"Why? Why won't you let me see her?" __**"Wait for when your older kid, maybe then she'll remember you even if **_**they**_** change her" **__"What are you talking about? SAKU-CHANN! doko ni iru no? anata ga inakute hontou ni sugoku sabishii (1) SAKU-CHANN!"_

The sound of a feminine voice bought him back to his senses as he realized it was the girl from yesterday or namely Sakura, tuning onto her voice he realized she was apologizing and asking if he was alright.

"Watch out next time " was all Zero said before stalking off the opposite direction hurriedly, causing wisp of her locks to flow up past his nose in a teasing manner as Zero caught her enchanting scent and realized he let go of the breath he was holding, let alone not even knowing he was even holding it before carrying on but not before saying "Also, you're going the wrong way."

Sakura stood where she standing wondering what had just happened, caught in a daze she didn't move until Yuuki's voice entered her ears. Staring down below from the wide window she saw Yuuki and Zero getting the rest of the Day Class student's to go through the Dorm Gates.

Giggling at Yuuki's attempts at trying to get the rest of the students to follow she realized that she was going to be late and took a moment to take in Zero's words. "Dammit" cursed the pinkette turning the other way before running down the many halls of the Sun Dorm.

After a few minutes Sakura finally found the exit to find a beaten up Naruto and a glaring Sasuke burning everything in sight of his venomous glare. "Uhhhh, maybe we should get going now, ne? Ahehe" she giggled nervously looking down at her feet as she felt the two pairs of eyes on her.

Twitching Sasuke stormed off, a mini storm cloud with crackling lightning going off above his head. Naruto walked forward to Sakura about to collapse but was caught just in time, he felt soft hands over his body, looking down he saw the green glow emitting from them before his pain began to fade away.

"Nghh Sakura-chan let's go" Naruto managed to moan out as Sakura placed his arm over her shoulder pacing slowly forward with him limping alongside her once more.

Once they reached the chairman's office lightning went off between the two boys, cursing and rude remarks were thrown back and forth between the two as Kaien watched in anticipation and Sakura in annoyance.

**'Geez, and to think sensei would've come early since we are in a different dimension, I'm telling ya I bet he's just waiting for us to kill ourselves so he can go back to the village and get that stupid, perverted book that stupid hermit is selling'** said Inner fuming inside Sakura's head cracking her knuckles **'I swear one of these days..'** Inner carried off when suddenly a small poof was within the room.

Looking to the corner, the smoke began to clear to show the fun, loving, perverted sensei, Kakashi. "Ahehe Yo, sorry I'm late I had to help an old lady-" "LIAR!" shouted Naruto and Sakura well Sasuke opted to aiming his burning glare at Kakashi.

"Uh, Kakashi-san I believe there are no old women on the school grounds and if there were I think I would've known" stated Kaien with a 'I- Know- Everything' manner oblivious to the 'Please- Kami-sama -have -mercy-on-my-soul' look and the members of Team Seven's glare of 'Ahahahaha-we- got-ya-now-you-stinking-pervert-your-gonna-get-it' glare.

"Okay, let's go through the missions instructions" instructed Kakashi. "Gather around the table" ordered Kaien all-smiles and laughter wiped off his face as his serious mask was put in place.

"Cross Academy is quite a big school and since we have classes being taught during the day and night it would be more difficult especially since you will be learning along with the other students" spoke Kaien "Hai, bu-" "WHAT!?" shouted the trio outraged to find out that they would have to go back to school.

As if the Ninja Academy wasn't hard enough now we have to go through it all again instead of sounding like a mission it sounds more on the lines of 'YOUR GOING BACK TO SCHOOL SO DEAL WITH IT!' type of situation.

"Are you kidding me? We have to go back to SCHOOL! It was hard enough passing the Ninja Academy and now you want us to re-live it all again? What's next reading Icha Icha to 3 year olds, huh!?" bellowed Naruto, anger seeping through his body at the thought of all his training with Ero-sennin going to waste.

"No, it's only for the Day Class and anyways don't forget that there's still Yuuki and Zero, also why aren't you and Sasuke wearing your uniforms?" retorted Kakashi looking at them with a lazy look before sticking his hand into his pouch, scavenging around for his prize.

Grumbling Naruto decided to just be quiet since there was no use in fighting with his sensei, Sakura gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Gathering around the table, a map of the school was sprawled across the wooden desk showing where every building was. **( If you want to see it it's on my profile)**

"Here's the school, during the day it would be less likely for the students to be attacked since they are vampires and so but it's during the Night when you have to be on high alert" pointing to the Night Class Dorms Kaien continued "The Night Class is a group of aristocratic Vampires who attend Cross Academy and well it is dangerous for any Day Class student to be out at night since the risk of a Day Class being attacked by a Night Class student is high especially when my Night Class students are very beautiful people" gushed Kaien.

"So why the hell is there even any Vampire's at this school anyway?" questioned Sasuke thinking it was useless to make a school where Vampires and Humans go to but Humans are at a high risk of being killed.

"And with that being said the main point of Cross Academy, is to make a school where Humans and Vampires co-exist together peacefully. Though some Vampires may break the rules and lose themselves to blood thirst they will end up receiving a large punishment from Kuran Kaname President of the Moon Dorm and Night Class" finished Kaien with a smile adorning his features once again.

"Hn" was all Sasuke uh, hn-ed out. "Yosh. Enough fooling around let's go and protect this school" Naruto exclaimed marching excitedly out of the room before he was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and strewn across the office by an angry Sakura.

"Hold on, baka. Where's you uniform? You too Sasuke?" demanded Sakura not leaving any space for argument. Whipping his eyes around the room nervously trying to find an escape obviously, Naruto landed his gaze back on Sakura or namely her hair which he noticed was notably short.

"Ne Sakura-chan, di..d you cut you.r hair? You look very pre..eetty" stammered Naruto trying to avoid the now burning glare directed his way from Sasuke.

"Don't try to change the subject baka, I'll still hit you SHANNARO" roared Sakura shaking her fist. "Hn dobe, do tell" pipped Sasuke hidden amusement in his voice, "You TEM-" "NA-RU-TO!" screeched Sakura getting closer. "Ahehehe well..."

_FLASHBACK_

"TEME! HURRY UP, I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM" loudly complained Naruto impatiently infront of the bathroom door. "Hn dobe, be patient" came a reply from the other side. "TEME~ Hurry" he pleaded. "Just wait, baka" snapped the other voice, the sound of water pounding against the tiles on the floor getting louder.

"Hmpfh, bastard" grumbled Naruto childishly a pout adorning his features. Looking at his bed then the already made one across the room he saw clothes neatly sprawled out on midnight black sheets. Moving from his place of leaning against the bathroom door on the floor, he crawled over and realized it was Sasuke's uniform.

A foxy grin filled with mischievous blue , grabbing the clothes from the comforter he slipped them over his sleep wear and began to prance around the room.

Laughing he made a henge and stood in front of the dressing mirror in their room, imitating Sasuke's voice horribly, he began to wiggle his butt and say "Look at me, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm an avenger. I went with a Pedophile Snakeman and probably got raped, made Kabuto get jealous and made an ugly, red-headed slut-man creäture fall in love with me, nah nah neh" ranted Naruto missing the noise of the bathroom squeaking open and a half-naked Sasuke walking out.

"Na-ru-to what are you doing?" grounded out Sasuke fist tighting in anger, freezing said boy whipped his head around only to be met with a fist to the face. "Uhrghhh" groaned the blonde placing a hand on his bed side table but instead tipping over some Ramen in a Cup all over himself.

"Is That MY Uniform!"growled Sasuke eyes starting to bleed red, "Teme it was an accident, I didn't mean to do it but it's your fault really if you hadn't taken so long..." Naruto trailed off when he saw that Sasuke was getting his Chidori ready.

"Ya.. ya know Sasuke you d..d on't have to do this ahe..he it was just a joke" he stuttered, finishing the last hand sign off electricity began to form in his hand, squirming Naruto could only scream before jumping up and running out of the room, leaving a furious Sasuke who started to chase Naruto, hot on his heels.

Ripping the uniform apart Naruto speed down hallways until he found a way out of the boys dorms and into the girls dorms locating our pinkette's chakra. From then on he met Sakura till he started off again with Sasuke mad on his heels.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Dobe" sneered Sasuke black eyes hardening as he glared at Naruto. "Now, now no need to get hasty I can get you boys some new uniforms later does that sound good" "Hai" the replied in unison.

Soon Kaien's voice followed by Kakashi's filled the room, Sakura blocked any noise's now seeing as everything was just about what classes they would be taking and so. Her thought's kept on drifting to a certain Silver haired, lavender eyed coloured boy unknown to her the same person she was thinking about couldn't get his thought's to drift away from her as well.

* * *

Done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think this might've been the longest chapter I've written so far. :D

Meaning

(1) Where are you? I'm very sad that you're not here.

PLEASE: READ AND REVIEW


	8. AN

Hello dear readers and reviewers,

I have decided to give away this story to KatlovesCats as I can't see myself continuing this story anytime soon. Also I realized that my writing sucks a lot, so yeah.

Thank you for all your cool reviews and PM's.

So if you wanna check it out or get updated on the newest chapters and such visit KatlovesCats profile.

Thank you again,

*ChErRyBlOsSoM274*


End file.
